Carl Grimes/Staffel 4
Folge 1 - Kein Tag ohne Unglück left|100px Carl geht in den Außenhof, wo er auf seinen Vater trifft. Die beiden stellen fest, dass die Muttersau Violet schwer erkrankt ist. Während Rick erklärt, dass die Nahrungsmittel keine Namen bekommen sollen, kehrt Michonne von einem ihrer Ausritte zurück. Rick und Carl laufen ihr entgegen, um das Tor zum Außenhof zu öffnen. Nach der Begrüßung übereicht sie Carl ein paar Comics und Rick einen Langhaarschneider. Carl freut sich über die Hefte und rennt in das Gebäude. Später wird er von Rick angehalten bei der Vorlesestunde dabei zu sein. Carl ist abgeneigt und begründet sein Verhalten damit, dass diese Stunde nur etwas für Kinder ist. Rick stimmt ihm daraufhin grinsend zu. Schließlich sagt er seinem Sohn, er solle mehr Zeit mit Patrick verbringen. Carl nickt ab und geht. Gemeinsam mit Patrick treffen sie auf Lizzie und andere Kinder. Sie geben den Zombies am Außenzaun Namen geben und machen sich über sie lustig. Carl findet das unpassend und belehrt die Kinder. Die gehen anschließend genervt zurück in das Gebäude. Gegen Abend schleicht sich Carl in die Bibliothek, um sich die Vorlesestunde von Carol heimlich anzuschauen. Nachdem der letzte Erwachsene den Raum verlassen hat, muss Carl geschockt feststellen, dass Carol den Kindern in Wirklichkeit eine Unterrichtsstunde zum Thema Waffenkunde gibt. Als sie ihn entdeckt, verlässt er schnell den Raum. Folge 2 - Tod, überall Tod right|100px Carl wird am Morgen von seinem Vater geweckt. Rick und Carl begeben sich in den Außenhof und begegnen dabei Michonne, die sich auf den Weg macht um nach Vorräten zu suchen. Kurz bevor Michonne das Gefängnis wieder verlassen möchte, fragt sie Carl, warum er seinen Hut nicht mehr trägt. Er erwidert nur, dass es sich bei der Kopfbedeckung nicht um einen Farmerhut handelt. Carl möchte wissen, ob sie sich bald wiedersehen. Dies bejaht Michonne. Während Rick das Futter für die Ferkel in mehrere Eimer füllt, beobachtet Carl die Umgebung und bemerkt, dass sehr viele Zombies an einer Stelle am Zaun dagegen drücken, sodass der Zaun stark wackelt. Carl möchte seinem Vater helfen, die Zombies am Zaun zu erledigen, doch Rick hat etwas anderes vor. Rick füttert die Ferkel und Carl fragt, wann er seine Waffe wiederbekommt. Rick ignoriert die Frage und erzählt etwas über das Futter für die Schweine, als es im Gefängnis zweimal laut knallt. Während Rick losrennt, schließt Carl den Stall der Ferkel und öffnet die Schleuse, da Michonne wieder zurückkommt. Als sie durch zwei Zombies in Gefahr gerät, nimmt sich Carl ein Gewehr. Carl erschießt einen von ihnen und Maggie den anderen. Dann bringt er das Pferd zurück in den Stall. Später helfen Carl und Maggie der verletzten Michonne in den Innenhof des Gefängnisses. Als Rick auftaucht, rennt Carl los und umarmt seinen Vater. Er entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er ein Gewehr benutzt hat. Michonne möchte wissen was passiert ist. In dem Moment läuft Eileen mit ihrem totem Kind auf dem Arm vorbei. Rick erzählt, dass Patrick krank geworden ist und als Untoter den Zellenblock angegriffen hat. Sie vermuten eine Grippe, die sich schnell verbreitet. Dann entschuldigt sich Rick bei seinem Sohn für Patricks Tod, denn er weiß, dass die beiden Freunde waren. Carl sagt jedoch nichts dazu. Er geht zurück, um Michonne wieder zu stützen und bringt sie gemeinsam mit Maggie in den Zellentrakt C. Später sitzt Carl im Zellenvorraum C und fertigt ein Kreuz für Patricks Grab an. Doch als ihm Carol erzählt, dass der Verstorbene ein bekennender Atheist war, nimmt er die Bretter wieder auseinander. Carol möchte nicht, dass Carl seinem Vater erzählt, wie sie den Kindern tags zuvor den Umgang mit Waffen gelehrt hat. Nachdem Rick seine Ferkel geopfert hat und anschließend den Stall abbaut, kommt Carl hinzu. Die beiden stimmen überein, dass sie sich von Judith fern halten müssen, um sie zu schützen. Carl erzählt seinem Vater von Carols Unterricht und bittet ihn, sie nicht aufzuhalten sondern weitermachen zu lassen. Rick bedankt sich für seine Mitteilung und erklärt, dass er sie nicht abhalten und auch nichts sagen wird. Dann zündet er die Überreste des Schweinestalls an. Anschließend gibt Rick seinem Sohn dessen Pistole wieder zurück und holt auch seinen Revolver aus der Kiste heraus. Carl verlässt daraufhin die Feuerstelle. Folge 3 - Quarantäne left|100px Der Gefängnis-rat|rat hat entschieden, dass alle Bewohner, die mit dem Massaker im Zellenblock D nichts zu tun hatten, in das Verwaltungsgebäude einziehen. Carl muss ebenfalls in diesen Bereich, was ihm gar nicht passt. Rick erklärt seinem Sohn, dass er für die Sicherheit der Kinder in dem Gebäude zuständig ist. Carl ist einverstanden und steckt demonstrativ seine Pistole in das Halfter. Rick ermahnt ihn, nur in äußerster Notwendigkeit zu schießen. Carl ist einverstanden geht zu dem anderen Block hinüber. Dort trifft er auf Hershel, der gerade dabei ist das Gebäude zu verlassen. Er bekommt mit, dass dieser in den Wald gehen möchte, um Holunderbeerblätter zu sammeln. Carl kann das nicht erlauben, was beim alten Tierarzt wiederum für Erstaunen sorgt. Als die Drohung, es seinem Vater zu erzählen, nicht wirkt und Hershel weiter geht, entschließt sich der Junge Hershel zu begleiten, um ihn vor Gefahren zu beschützen. Im Wald angekommen, sichert Carl Hershel ab, während dieser die Büsche der Holunderbeere abpflückt. Hershel lobt Carl für sein Verhalten und meint, die Zeit als er keine Waffe mehr tragen durfte, hätte ihm gut getan. Plötzlich entdeckt Carl ein kleines Zelt und kurz darauf einen Zombie, der mit seinem Rücken an einem Baum lehnt. Als sie ein Klimpern hören und sich umdrehen, erblicken sie eine Untote, deren Bein in einer Bärenfalle steckt. Carl möchte den Zombie erschießen, doch Hershel rät davon ab. Schließlich kehren sie mit einem Beutel voller Holunderbeerblättern ins Gefängnis zurück. Folge 5 - Die Krankheit zum Tode left|100px Rick kommt von einer Besorgungstour zurück. Er ruft seinen Sohn zu sich und erkundigt sich nach der Situation. Dann wirft er ihm einen Rucksack gefüllt mit Lebensmitteln zu. Er weist auf die Früchte hin. Als er gehen will fragt Carl, ob sie bald heraus dürfen, was Rick verneint. Der Junge argumentiert, dass er ebenfalls dabei war, als es passiert ist und sogar direkt bei Patrick am Tag vor dessen Tod. Er meint, dass er immun ist und helfen kann. Rick verzichtet jedoch darauf. Carl geht auf seinen Vater zu und erklärt ihm, dass er ihn nicht von allen Sachen fern halten kann, die zur Zeit passieren. Rick sieht seine Aufgabe als Vater jedoch darin, dies wenigstens zu probieren. Als es draußen dunkel geworden ist, kommt Rick herein. Er ruft seinen Sohn. Dieser kommt nach einem kurzen Moment und erklärt, dass er Schüsse gehört hat. Rick nimmt ihn mit nach draußen. Damit die immer größer werdende Herde vor den Toren nicht eindringen kann, versuchen die beiden den Außenzaun mit Pfählen abzustützen. Plötzlich bricht einer der Balken. Weitere folgen und die Untoten gelangen über den eingedrückten Zaun. Rick und Carl können sich jedoch über einen Turm in den Innenhof retten. Dort überlegt Rick, ob ein Auto die Zombies aufhalten könnte, aber sie erkennen, dass das nicht ausreichen würde. Rick läuft mit seinem Sohn zum Waffenlager. Sie nehmen sich jeweils ein Sturmgewehr und Munition heraus. Er gibt ihm eine kurze Einweisung, wie die Waffe funktioniert. Sie bereiten sich vor und schießen auf die Zombies, die nun auch den nächsten Zaun überwunden haben. Während sie sich kurz zum Nachladen zurück ziehen, funktioniert Ricks Waffe nicht. Carl passt jedoch auf und hilft seinem Vater, indem er ihm ein neues Magazin zuwirft. Sie bekommen die Situation unter Kontrolle und sind bereits dabei, die am Boden liegenden vereinzelten Zombies zu erstechen. Carl bemerkt den Wagen von Daryl und lässt ihn herein. Am nächsten Tag wird er nicht von seinem Vater geweckt. Er rennt hinaus und beschwert sich. Rick erklärt, dass er ihn ausschlafen lassen wollte. Carl will helfen, was sein Vater gern sieht. Bevor er mit Daryl sprechen will gehen sie jedoch nochmal in den Außenhof. Er führt ihn zu den Bohnen und gibt ihn eine zum Kosten. Danach gehen sie wieder hinauf zum Innenhof. Folge 7 - Handicap left|100px Gemeinsam mit seinem Vater arbeitet Carl in dem angelegten Gemüsebeet und erntet die ersten Früchte. Folge 8 - Kein Zurück left|100px Carl hört einen lauten Knall als er im Gefängnisbereich ist. Sofort kommt er zum Innenhof gelaufen. Sein Vater, Daryl und Tyreese kommen als letzte. Rick ruft allen zu, dass sie in Deckung gehen sollen. Der Governor steht auf einem Panzer und fordert Rick auf mit ihm zu verhandeln. Hershel und Michonne müssen als Geiseln vor dem Panzer knien. Nach einigem Zögern und beteuern, dass nicht er sondern ein Rat die Entscheidungen treffen würde, geht Rick schließlich zum äußeren Zaun. Daryl erklärt den anderen, dass sie den Bus vorbereiten sollen, für den Fall, dass es schlimm läuft und sie fliehen müssen. Danach verteilt er Waffen an alle. Carl bekommt ein Repetiergewehr. Er bezieht Stellung und zielt auf den Governor. Dabei meint er, dass er den anschwellenden Konflikt mit einem tödlichen Schuss auf den Governor beenden könnte. Daryl hält ihn zurück und bittet um Vertrauen in Ricks Fähigkeiten. Der Governor lässt sich Michonnes Katana geben und bedroht damit Hershel. Schließlich holt er aus und verwundet den alten Mann tödlich. Die Gefängnisbewohner reagieren panisch. Rick schießt zuerst. Sofort schießt auch Carl und trifft den Governor an der rechten Schulter. Damit beginnen die Kampfhandlungen zwischen den beiden Gruppen. Der Governor lässt schließlich den Panzer über den Zaun fahren. Carl zieht sich ins Gefängnis zurück während Rick und der Governor einander mit Fäusten bekämpfen. Später erschießt er zwei Untote, die seinen brutal zugerichteten Vater anfallen wollten. Rick und Carl fallen sich in die Arme. Danach fragt Rick nach seiner Tochter, doch sein Sohn weiß selbst nicht, wo sie ist. Sie suchen nach dem Mädchen, finden jedoch nur den leeren blutverschmierten Kindersitz im Innenhof. Carl bemerkt, wie ein Untoter sich ihnen nähert. Wütend ballert er die restlichen Gewehrkugeln in dessen Leib und lässt danach die Waffe fallen. Vater und Sohn erleiden einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch. Zu Fuß verlassen sie nun das Gefängnis. Auf einer Anhöhe möchte Carl einen letzten Blick auf die verlorene Heimstätte werfen, doch Rick gebietet ihm, ohne Rückschau weiter zu laufen. Folge 9 - Für Dich left|100px Carl läuft inzwischen einige Meter voraus und lässt seinen geschwächten Vater hinterher hinken. Dieser ruft ihn zurück und erklärt, dass sie zusammen bleiben, Essen suchen und einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht finden müssen. Dann versucht er Carl aufzumuntern, doch dieser hat nur einen bösen Blick für ihn übrig. Sie kommen an eine Bar. Rick möchte allein hinein gehen und kommandiert, dass Carl draußen bleiben soll. Dieser sieht dies jedoch nicht ein und widerspricht. Er findet, dass er in seinem Zustand weniger zum Durchsuchen des Hauses geeignet ist, als er. Sie gehen schließlich gemeinsam hinein und sichern das Haus. Es ist weitgehend leer, bis auf einen Zombie, der hinter einer Barrikade gefangen ist. Rick möchte keine Kugel verschwenden und will den Untoten mit einer Axt erledigen. Carl findet einen Zettel neben dem Werkzeug, auf dem Joe Jr. bittet seinen Vater zu erlösen, da er selbst nicht die Kraft dazu hatte. Rick reißt die Barrikade ein und schlägt mit der Axt in den Schädel des Untoten. Sie dringt allerdings nicht tief genug ein, sodass Carl sich genötigt sieht - auch gegen die Bitte von Rick - den Zombie zu erschießen. Sofort wird er von seinem Vater zurecht gewiesen, dass die Kugel vielleicht später noch wichtig sein könnte. Sie durchsuchen die Bar und finden dabei einige Vorräte. Rick ist stolz auf seine Beute aus der Küche. Carl jedoch erklärt überlegen, dass er mit den Vorräten aus dem Lagerraum gewonnen hat. Die Männer ziehen weiter und kommen in einen kleinen Vorort. Rick wählt ein Haus für ihre Unterkunft. Er bricht es auf, indem er sein Gewicht gegen die Tür schmeißt. Drinnen schauen sie sich um und suchen nach Untoten. Carl geht dabei sehr eilig vor, was sein Vater als leichtsinnig sieht. Er jedoch erklärt, dass alle Türen offen stehen und beginnt damit laut zu fluchen, bis ihm Rick über den Mund fährt. Wütend erwidert Carl, dass sämtliche Zombies sich bereits gezeigt hätten, wenn welche da wären. Er geht ins Obergeschoss und schaut sich dort um. Es gibt ein Jugendzimmer, das für einen Teenager in seinem Alter eingerichtet wurde. Erstaunt und glücklich schaut er sich um. Er entdeckt einen Fernseher mit Spielkonsole und ist sehr froh. Dann realisiert er ihre Situation, zieht das Fernsehkabel ab und benutzt es um die Eingangstür an einen Gardinenhalter zu binden. Nachdem er damit fertig ist, möchte Rick zusätzlich noch die Couch vor die Tür schieben. Carl protestiert, dass sein Knoten die Tür ausreichend sichern würde, denn er hat ihn von Shane Walsh gezeigt bekommen. Bissig fragt er, ob sich sein Vater noch an ihn erinnert. Dieser erwiedert kühl, dass er jeden Tag an ihn denkt und fragt auffordern, ob er ihm vielleicht noch etwas sagen will. Ohne ein weiteres Wort hilft Carl die Couch vor die Tür zu schieben. Sie bereiten ihr Bettlager vor. Rick bietet seinem Sohn etwas zu Essen an. Dieser ist jedoch der Meinung, dass sie es sparen sollten. Sein Vater besteht jedoch darauf und wirft es ihm schließlich vor die Füße, damit er es isst. Am nächsten Morgen wacht Carl auf, während sein Vater noch schläft. Er nimmt sich eine Tüte Frühstücksflocken und geht in die Küche. Hier füllt er sich zwei Schalen ab und nimmt sie mit nach oben ins Jugendzimmer, wo er nebenbei ein Buch liest. Als er wieder runter kommt, liegt sein Vater immer noch im Bett. Carl versucht ihn wach zu rütteln, doch er reagiert nicht. Durch seine Weckversuche lockt er einige Untote an, die von außen gegen die Tür klopfen. Carl schleicht sich durch die Hintertür raus. Draußen sieht er die Untoten vor der Tür. Er schaut sich vorsichtig um und lockt sie dann vom Haus weg. Sie folgen ihm auf der Hauptstraße. Er sorgt dafür, dass sie zusammen bleiben und bringt sie in eine abgelegene Ecke. Plötzlich taucht ein Zombie hinter ihm auf. Es kommt zum Handgemenge, bei dem Carl auf den Boden fällt. Er schafft es die Untoten zu erledigen, jedoch fallen sie alle drei auf ihn drauf Diese Szene erinnert an den Kampf von Rick gegen die drei Untoten, als Randall Culver ausgesetzt werden sollte in Folge Ausgesetzt. Es gelingt dem Jungen unter den Körpermassen hervor zu schlüpfen. Er übergibt sich, nimmt seinen Hut, steckt seine Waffe ein und sagt den Leichen kühl, dass er gewonnen hat. Zurück auf der Straße schaut er sich um und ist beeindruckt. Er geht in ihr Haus zurück. Dort erzählt er von den Untoten, die er erledigt hat. Er macht seinem Vater Vorwürfe, dass sie Farmer gespielt haben, als die Bedrohung durch den Governor so groß war. Schließlich erkennt er, dass er seinen Vater nicht mehr benötigt. Im Gegenteil. Er kann niemanden beschützen. Carl zählt all die Personen auf, von denen er glaubt, dass sie gestorben sind. Er macht ihn für alles verantwortlich und setzt sich dann verzweifelt ans Fußende um dort zu weinen. Nach einer Weile reibt er sich die Augen. Nimmt sich eine Tasche, wobei er die Vorräte auf dem Boden entleert und geht. Bevor er das Haus verlässt, wünscht er seinem Vater den Tod. Auf der Straße schaut er sich um und entdeckt ein großes geräumiges Haus. Er geht durch den Vorgarten und nimmt eine Solarlampe mit. Genau, wie sein Vater, probiert er die Tür einzurennen. Er prallt jedoch ab und landet auf dem Rücken. Erneut versucht er sich an der Tür, nimmt diesmal allerdings die Lampe zu Hilfe. In der Küche findet er zahlreiche Konserven und sogar eine große Dose mit Schokoladenpudding. Im Obergeschoss sieht er einen toten Kanarienvogel auf dem Boden liegen. Vorsichtig schließt er alle Zimmertüren, die er durchsucht hat. Hinter der letzten Tür kommt plötzlich ein Zombie hervor. Carl versucht ihn wieder einzusperren, doch der Untote kommt frei. Mit seiner Waffe versucht er nach dem Zombie zu schießen, verfehlt ihn jedoch. Er kann sich in ein Kinderzimmer retten und versucht durchs Fenster zu fliehen. Es klemmt jedoch, sodass er sich die Nachttischlampe nimmt und auf den Untoten einschlägt. Dieser geht zu Boden, kann Carl jedoch am Bein festhalten. Der Junge schlüpft aus seinem Schuh und kann durch die Zimmertür entkommen. Er nimmt ein Stück Kreide und schreibt an die Tür, dass der Zombie dahinter seinen Schuh, nicht aber ihn bekommen hat. Erleichtert geht er. Er setzt sich auf das Vordach und isst die Konservendose mit Pudding. Dabei schaut er sich die Gegend an, während hinter ihm der Zombie versucht ihn durch das Fenster zu packen. Die Nacht verbringt Carl wieder bei seinem Vater im Haus. Durch ein Geräusch wird er in der Nacht wach. Er bemerkt, wie neue Lebensenergie in seinen Vater fließt. Sofort denkt er, dass er sich zum Zombie verwandelt hat. Er nimmt den Revolver seines Vaters und richtet ihn auf diesen. Dabei beginnt er zu weinen und schwer zu atmen. Als Rick ihn am Fuß packt, verlässt Carl sämtlicher Kampfgeist. Er gibt zu, dass er es nicht kann und falsch lag. Nun gibt er sich seinem Schicksal hin. Das Wesen vor ihm ruft seinen Namen und bittet, dass er nicht nach draußen geht, sondern in Sicherheit bleibt. Dann bricht Rick zusammen. Carl geht zu ihm und hebt seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß. Dann gesteht er mehrfach, dass er Angst hat. Am Morgen erzählt Carl von seinem Tag. Rick findet, dass es sehr gefährlich war, ist jedoch froh darüber, dass er weitere Vorräte gefunden hat. Carl erzählt vom Pudding beide lächeln darüber. Rick gesteht, dass er versucht hat für seine Kinder die Sachen so zu stellen, wie sie einmal waren. Jedoch ist Judith jetzt verloren und sein Sohn ist nun zu einem Mann geworden. Es tut ihm leid. Carl findet jedoch, dass es ihm nicht leid tun muss. Während sie Essen klopft es plötzlich an der Tür. Alarmiert stehen sie auf und ziehen ihre Waffen. Rick schaut durch den Türspion, lächelt und erklärt, dass der Besucher für Carl ist. Folge 11 - Besetzt left|100px Carl isst gerade einige Frühstücksflocken, als Michonne herein kommt. Er muss über ihre Erscheinung lachen, denn sie trägt ein viel zu großes Männerhemd. Sie tut so als wäre sie in ihrer Ehre gekränkt und fragt ihn, ob er sich über ihre wunderschöne und bequeme Bluse lustig macht. Dann setzt sie sich zu ihm und isst mit. Sie hätte gerne Sojamilch zu diesem Frühstück, was Carl gar nicht verstehen kann, denn als er das Zeug einmal zu seiner Schulzeit probiert hatte, musste er sich deswegen fast übergeben. Er erklärt, dass er lieber Trockenmilch oder sogar Babynahrung zu sich nehmen würde, wonach er jedoch verstummt, da es ihn an Judith erinnert hat. Michonne möchte mit ihm auf Beschaffungstour gehen. Da seine eigene Pistole keine Munition mehr hat, bekommt er den Revolver seines Vaters. Dieser erkundigt sich nach Carls Befinden, doch der Junge erwidert, dass er lediglich Hunger hat. Nachdem er mit Michonne das erste Haus durchsucht hat, versucht sie ihn mit Sprühkäse aufzuheitern. Das misslingt jedoch. Sie ist sichtlich geknickt und entschuldigt sich, worauf Carl sagt, dass er innerlich gelacht hat. Sie gesteht, dass sie bei kleineren Kindern mehr Erfolg hatte. Carl bemerkt, dass sie in der Mehrzahl gesprochen hat und fragt nach. Sie gesteht, dass sie einen kleinen Sohn hatte. Dann betreten sie das nächste Haus. Nachdem das erste Zimmer gesichert ist, will Carl mehr über Michonnes Vergangenheit erfahren und stellt ihr zahlreiche Fragen. Sie macht daraus ein Spiel und will nur eine Frage für jedes durchsuchte Zimmer beantworten. Carl lässt sich darauf ein und erfährt den Namen ihres einzigen Sohnes und dass er kurz nach Ausbruch der Seuche umgekommen ist. Sie erzählt ihm auch, dass sie bisher noch mit niemanden darüber gesprochen hat, woraufhin Carl beteuert es nicht auszuplaudern. Wenig später kommt er zu Michonne, die energisch eine Tür hinter sich verschlossen hält. Er will wissen, ob dahinter ein Baby liegt, doch sie versichert, dass es nur ein Hund sei. Carl stellt sich vor, dass Judith und Michonnes Sohn Andre Anthony vielleicht gemeinsam im Jenseits angekommen sind. Danach will Michonne wieder zurück zu Rick, damit sich dieser keine Sorgen machen muss. Kurz bevor sie das Haus erreichen, kommt Rick jedoch auf sie zu gerannt und gibt ihnen zu verstehen, dass sie mit ihm fliehen müssen. Nach einer Zeit gelangen sie zu einem Bahnwagon, auf dem ein mit großen Buchstaben beschriebenes Banner hängt, das auf einen Ort namens "Terminus" verweist. Da sie zur Zeit keinen besseren Zielort haben, entschließen sie sich, dorthin zu gehen. Folge 15 - Vereint left|100px Auf dem Weg nach Terminus albern Carl und Michonne um und balancieren auf den Schienen. Sie haben gewettet, wer als erstes von dem Gleis rutscht. Michonne versucht Carl zu manipulieren, verliert allerdings das Gleichgewicht und rutscht ab. Carl freut sich und fordert seinen Gewinn, einen Schokoriegel, ein. Michonne gibt den Riegel unter spaßigem Widerwillen heraus und ist erstaunt, dass Carl den Gewinn in zwei Stücke bricht und ihn mit ihr teilt. Rick beobachtet die Beiden und freut sich, dass sein Sohn wieder lachen kann. Anschließend gehen sie weiter in Richtung Ziel. Terminus left|100pxEr, Rick und Michonne sind im Wald unterwegs. Rick zeigt ihm gerade, wie man die Falle wieder herrichtet und wie sie funktioniert, als ein Schrei durch den Wald hallt. Er rennt sofort los um zu helfen. Er will dem Unbekannten helfen, der von Beißer umzingelt ist. Rick hält ihn fest und hält ihn davon ab. Sie fliehen aus dem Wald und rennen zurück auf die Gleise. Dabei werde sie von einigen Beißern verfolgt, die sie bemerkt haben. Vor ihnen sind auch Beißer, die aber Rick, Michonne und er erledigen. Sie rennen weiter und können schlussendlich die Beißer abhängen. In der Nacht machen sie Rast. Während Rick und Michonne vor dem Wagen, in dem er schläft, Wache halten, unterhalten sie sich. Dabei werden sie von Joes Gruppe überrascht und bedroht. Carl wird von einem der Männer aus dem Wagen geholt und mit einem Messer bedroht. In einem Kampf tötet Carls Vater Joe. Rick läuft nun auf seinen Peiniger zu, der ängstlich Carl und das Messer loslässt. Während sein Vater seinen Peiniger brutal ermordet, befindet er sich in Michonnes Armen und sieht schockiert zu. Carl ist mit Michonne im Wagen und schläft. Später brechen sie nach Terminus auf. Als sie dort ankommen, schickt Rick die Gruppe los um das Gelände zu erkunden. Dabei haben Michonne und Carl ein Gespräch an dessen Ende sich beide umarmen. Sie betreten das Gelände und gelangen in die Taktikzentrale. Dort werden sie von Gareth begrüßt. Nach einen Gespräch werden zusammen mit Alex zu Mary geschickt. Carl bekommt von Alex einen Teller mit Essen gereicht, welches Rick ihm kurz darauf aus der Hand schlägt. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion wird das Feuer auf die Gruppe eröffnet. Rick flieht mit Carl, Daryl und Michonne über das Gelände von Terminus. Ihre Flucht endet bei einem Zugwagon mit dem Buchstaben A. Nachdem jeder seine Waffe abgeben musste und jeder einen individuellen Namen von Gareth bekam, werden sie in diesem Wagon eingeschlossen. Dort trifft Carl auf den Rest der Gruppe. Nachweise